


To Two

by NevarDevereaux



Series: Trilateral Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had gone from solitude to surrounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Two

Bucky burrowed into deeper into his cocoon of pillows, blankets, Sam, and Steve. He only needed to sleep a few hours, but over time, he had managed to relax enough to lie in bed and enjoy this, the closeness, intimacy, simple human touch and love the two men gave and he returned as best he could.

Steve lay on his back, mouth slightly open and little snores escaping. Bucky seized the opportunity to use that chest as his personal pillow. On his other side, Sam lay on his stomach, face toward Bucky and Steve, legs askew. Sam's powerful shoulders tapered into a thin waist. The swell of his amazing ass was too much for Bucky to resist, so his hand rested there. He could and he should and, every chance he got, he would touch. 

“I'm not that kind of girl, McGrabbyhands,” Sam teased, his eyes still closed. His complaint lost all credibility when he wriggled closer to Bucky.

“I'm pretty sure you're not a girl at all.”

“Pretty sure?”

“Almost.”

Sam grinned. “What would convince you?”

“Research.”

Sam finally opened his eyes to see Bucky's flushed face, surrounding eyes which were mere blue rings around blown pupils. 

“I don't know how I keep up with you two.”

Bucky just gave a predatory grin before rolling Sam to his side and making himself at home in his personal space. “Well. Very well.”

Sam threw his head back and moaned as Bucky wrapped his right hand around Sam's already interested member. “Damn.”

Bucky chuckled as he latched onto Sam's throat, nibbling and sucking. “I'm going to ride you..”

“Promises,” Sam breathed, but did nothing to stop Bucky's slow stroke with a barely there, teasing grip. Bucky took his time, enjoying the little sounds and the involuntary muscle spasms from Sam.

“I think that would be put to better use somewhere other than my hand. Tighter, hotter, slicker place.”

“You keep talking like that, I will come before you even get over here.”

Taking that as a challenge, Bucky put his super strength and speed to use and flipped Sam to his back as he rolled with him, raising up and straddling those powerful thighs.

“Can't have that, Sammy.”

Bucky positioned himself over Sam's cock, teasing for several seconds before lowering himself at a quick, steady pace. When his ass was flush with Sam's hips, he shut his eyes and sighed. 

Sam gave a shallow thrust, thwarted by Bucky's weight holding him down. “Come on...” he pleaded.

“That's the plan.”

The pace wasn't slow or leisurely or frantic and feral, somewhere in between. It wasn't going to last. Sam's hand reached for Bucky and wrapped around his cock, pumping and flicking the wrist on the upswing.

When Bucky came with a shout, spasming around Sam, it was too much and Sam followed him over the edge, pulling his lover down for a deep, possessive kiss. Bucky returned the kiss hungrily as he rose, Sam's softening cock leaving his tight, slick channel.

“You're...changing the sheets...Steve.” Sam managed between breaths.

Bucky chuckled. “He knows you're awake.”

Steve smirked, but didn't open his eyes. “Who could sleep through that?”

“Not the guy who finger fucked Bucky to get him ready to take my dick, watched us fuck, and jacked off to it. Definitely not him,” Sam sassed.

“You love being watched.” Sam could hear the eye roll in Steve's voice.

“I think you all like being watched. Not that I am complaining of course.” Natasha sat cross-legged on the floor, her back against the wall.

“What the fuck!?” Sam pulled the covers up.

“How much did you see?” Steve was blushing as red as Natasha's hair.

“Hello, Natasha,” Bucky greeted, fisting his cock as nonchalantly as one can and stroking it slowly.

“Good morning. I have intel on another Hydra base, I saw it all, but it will never be enough, and hello, Bucky,” she responded to each man.

“Do you ever knock?” Sam groused.

Natasha smiled,”Only when I want you to stop what you're doing. Don't be shy, Sam. You have nothing to embarrassed about. Except those bite marks on your ass. Tell Bucky be more careful.“

“Wasn't Bucky,” Sam replied snarkily.

“Ohhh, Cap. I'm proud of you. If only America knew.” Natasha looked genuinely please with Steve's activities. 

“Get. Out. Of. Our. Bedroom. Natasha.” Steve seethed through clenched teeth.

“There is always one who doesn't like to play nice,” she teased before leaving.

Sam threw his head back and groaned, as Steve palmed his face, and Bucky worked on finishing what he'd started.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Marvel fic. I see a Steve who is falling for Sam and will never stop loving Bucky.
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://seekingthecrazy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
